The present invention relates to welding assistance systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to welding assistance systems which are useful to position pipe flanges, pipe, and other piping system components for welding purposes. The present invention is useful in the oil and gas industry where piping systems must be fabricated to meet the demands of a particular environment.